The present invention relates to a door holder for motor vehicle doors with a C-shaped housing within which a guide body secured at a band-like strap that is pivotally supported on the side of the body, glides along the side walls of the housing.
A door holder for motor vehicle doors is disclosed in the DE-OS No. 26 44 570 in which the guide tracks of the balls terminate with the detent recesses in front of the end abutment which is formed by an uprighted end-side edge of the C-shaped housing, and in which a bushing of a guide body accommodates two balls which are acted upon by a compression spring disposed therebetween directly abutting at the balls and in dependence of one another.
Such a construction of the door holder does not endanger the function thereof but leads to several disagreeable accompanying phenomena such as a clicking noise while the balls overcome the raised portion behind the detent recesses up to reaching the movement limit by means of the end abutment. A jamming of the balls and a jerking movement of the vehicle door effected thereby may also occur when leaving the detent recesses if the bushing accommodates only one-half of each ball, and the engaging driving force of the bushing is too small owing to this slight guide influence in order to bring the balls into rolling.
If the balls are placed directly against the compression spring, then it is possible that the static friction between these parts is greater than the roll resistance between the balls and their guide tracks so that the balls can only be still moved slidingly on the same which leads to a movement of the vehicle door involving a greater force with a creaking noise accompanying the same.
It is the principal object of the present invention to enable a more comfortable movement progress of the door.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that an intermediate plate displaceable in the bushing perpendicularly to the direction of the guide tracks abuts at the compression spring on each side thereof pointing toward one of the balls, in that the ball slides on the intermediate plate, in that the bushing includes a support part at about half of its length which protrudes into its bore, is positionally stable and serves for the support of the compression spring, in that the bushing surrounds the balls in detent position over half the height thereof and in that the guide tracks are extended beyond the detent recesses located in front of an end abutment up to this end abutment.
Owing to these measures, a rolling-off along the guide tracks and a sliding on the intermediate plate is made possible to the balls during the entire movement along the guide tracks so that the movement of the vehicle door can take place without additional force application and without disturbing accompanying noises.
The abutment of the balls at their guide tracks is stabilized equally on both sides by the support part in the bushing so that they always engag in their detent recesses at the same time and are again moved out of the same at the same time, even if the guide body cannot maintain on both sides the same distance with respect to the housing sides owing to a tolerance-conditioned height displacement of the vehicle body-joint with respect to the housing.